dont fear the reaper
by Makala
Summary: Gibbs brings a small girl into NCIS, and in one way or another she effects the whole team, brining up old memories, secrets and even possibly the future. What happens when she predicts harm to one member of NCIS and when she brings up something no one kne
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I own nothing unfortunately…wish I did, but hey don't we all.

Pairing: GAbby, because I love them and there is a serious lack of it at the moment, so here ya go.

Summary: Gibbs brings a small girl into NCIS, and in one way or another she effects the whole team, brining up old memories, secrets and even possibly the future. What happens when she predicts harm to one member of NCIS and when she brings up something no one knew about Gibbs, how much will the team sacrifice to keep her quiet, and who is she.

-Don't Fear the Reaper-

Chapter One: Enter: Hannah

Gibbs smiled as he entered Abby's lab, wondering how she could put up that crap she called music, her head nodding in time with the beat, and her fingers typing away, the norm. Making sure to not be seen he advanced, stopping once he was directly behind her, leaning down he blew into her ear, watching her reaction: She tensed, but quickly realized it was only Gibbs and relaxed and began typing again, "What can I do you for Boss Man?" Abby asked without even looking at him.

Resting a hand on her shoulder he leaned over and pretended to understand what Abby was doing, "Hey, I have something for you." He stated blankly, seeing how long it would take before she took interest, instantly she perked up and spun around, out of reflex Gibbs backed away slightly, "It better be something extremely caffeinated Gibbs cause I am having the worst morning ever!" Disappointed as she saw his empty hands knowing that he didn't have a Caf-Pow for her but intrigued by the smile on his face, "It's even better. Close your eyes and wait here, I'll be right back!" The older man said firmly before disappearing.

Hesitantly she covered her eyes with her hands, "This better be good." She mumbled under her breath unaware that Gibbs had already re entered the room, "Okay, open." Her eyes opened and she stared at him strangely, glancing down she saw a small girl holding his hand, she had piercing blue eyes and long wavy blond hair, shutting her eyes again she mentally counted to three and re opened them, _Yup still there. _

"Hey Gibbs, I would love to keep her, but my land lord wont even let me have a puppy…if I bring that home he'll freak." Abby noticed the girl clutch his hand harder and try to hide behind him, she couldn't help but feel bad for scaring the girl, but for a reason unknown to her she was jealous of the girl. "Abs, can you watch her until I get back, I'll make sure to get caffeine sent your way ASAP." Rolling her eyes she nodded, knowing that she couldn't refuse Gibbs, "Right okay, so your not gunna tell me anything…like who she is, and what am I suppose to do with her until you get back?" She yelled after him, but he was already gone, typical Gibbs.

Groaning Abby looked down at the little girl, she looked like she was about to cry, "Hey, I am Abby Sciuto, but you can call me Abby, or Abs if you want." The girl smiled, squirming out of her coat and backpack, letting them fall to the floor, "I am Hannah…and I'm, this many years old!" She held out four fingers, "Sweet. I don't have enough fingers to show you how old I am." Hannah giggled, and Abby had to admit she was as cute as they come.

"Your skirt is small Abby!" The girl proclaimed, making Abby wish she hadn't worn her black skirt that ended well above the knees, "It's like my mommies only shorter! And your makeup is funny! And your hair is in piggy tails, like when mommy does mine, and your music is funny and," She pointed to the picture Kate drew of Abby that was hanging by her computer, "That picture is funny!" Hannah had to pause to catch her breath, and then smiled up at Abby who for the first time got a taste of her own medicine. _Wow, this is her without caffeine…_

"Hey, how about we draw a picture Hannah?" The girl smiled widely and dove into her bag, retrieving an older looking sketch book, she ran across the room and sat in Abby's chair, forcing Abby to pull up a stool, "Look at my pretty pictures Abby!" Hannah practically ordered, if she wasn't so gosh darn cute Abby would have done something about that attitude of hers, but instead she grabbed the book and flipped it open.

The first picture, was of a stick man, lying in a bed. "That's my friend…He was in the hospital, he was really sick…but he's better now!" They both turned around when the sliding doors opened, "Tony!" Abby yelled, running up and jumping into his arms, loving the groan that escaped from his mouth, "Oh, Tony, this is…Hannah." Once again the girl retorted to her shy self, spinning around in the chair to face Abby's computers, Tony tried to lean to the side to see her but he couldn't, "Hey Hannah, I'm Tony DiNozzo. Common Don't leave me hanging." He held out his hand and Hannah looked at him strangely, getting up off the chair, she put her hand in his and shook it, before returning to her drawings.

Tony stood up and stepped closer to Abby, "Quiet kid." Abby's mouth dropped, "Just a second ago I couldn't get her to shut up, I think its just you Tony." He elbowed her gently and gave her a look of mock hurt before leaving.

Abby stepped closer to Hannah and glanced over her shoulder, she had started a new picture, the stick person had high piggy tails and Abby figured it was her, "Hannah will you be okay for a second, I'm gunna go see if Gibbs is upstairs, do you want anything, pop, juice, candy, more crayons, anything you want I'll get Gibbs to get you." The girl didn't even turn away from her drawing, "No thank you." Abby's mouth dropped, "Seriously honey, anything! A pony, a castle, aaaa-um I'm out." Hannah nodded and Abby turned around and left. "Weird kid." Abby muttered to herself, letting the doors automatically close behind her. Hannah continued her drawing, "I'm not weird…"

"Gibbs! Common where's my Caf-Pow! And the brat wants a new car and a puppy." She jumped on his desk and looked at him, he simply glared up at her, "Gibbs you really shouldn't crinkle your face up like that, it makes you look old." Abby said jokingly, watching closely as a smile broke out on his face, "Abs, get back to Hannah and I'll see what I can do about the Caf-Pow." She smiled jumping off of the desk and skipping forward, "Oh what about the car and the puppy?" Knowing she was pushing her luck she left without an answer.

"Okay Hannah, Gibbs said scratch the puppy but the Caf-Pow is i- Hannah?" Her scrap book had been left open and she was no where in sight, Abby hesitantly looked at the picture, it was hard to make out but there was a pool of something around her stick figure and the computers and desks around the room suggested it was this lab, "Hannah! Common this isn't the time to play games!" Abby walked around the room in a panic, looking under every desk and in every corner, finally stopping as she saw a small figure curled up in the corner. "Hannah?"

"Abby, their watching you, their waiting for you." Abby picked the girl up in her arms, and comforted her, not sure what but something had spooked her bad. "Shh, Hannah its okay, no one gets in here without getting past Gibbs and me. I promise." The girl shook her head, but she was staying fairly calm considering all, "They want you Abby." She held onto Abby tighter, "Who does, Hannah? Who wants me?" The girl shook her head again, this time more panicked "I cant tell you…their listening." Abby had to admit that she was kind of scared, even though she knew no one would be able to get in or out without her knowing about it.

A/N: Okay so what did you think? Please Review I wanna know if is should keep going or not, I kinda have trouble starting stories but I have a really good idea for the story line, so please R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything, never will but I can still hope

A/N: Yea its been a while, but like I said on my other story, my fanfiction account wont let me post so I gotta go to my buddies house and she's been out with the stomach flu all week, and gave it to me…but I'll try and have another chapter posted next weekend latest, hopefully before that though, I'm trying to get all my stories updated but I'm a procrastinator what can I say.

Don't fear the reaper

Chapter two

Author Makala

"Hannah! You get back here! Your gunna catch a cold!" The girl spun on her toes, letting her long blonde hair twirl in the wind, finally stopping and smiling at Abby, "That's what my mommy tells me." She proceeded to run away from her, knowing that Abby would be at her heels in a second. "Hannah at least put on your coat!" Abby heard Hannah giggle, "You havta catch me first!" Sprinting off she left Abby, who was rubbing her hands together for warmth, "Oh you just wait Kiddo cause when I catch you-" Not noticing Hannah was almost out of sight before now she started running after her, it wasn't hard to catch up seeing as it only took Abby one stride to meet the three of Hannah's. When she caught up she wrapped her arms around Hannah and picked her up, spinning her around until she got to dizzy to stand. Sometime in between the spinning and them landing on the ground she heard Hannah stop laughing just enough to warn her that they were falling.

Hannah was the first to get up, kneeling over Abby she patted her on the cheek, making a small squeaking noise when she got no response, "Abby?" Hannah pinched her nose, then trying to remember back to the T.V shows her mom use to watch she grabbed Abby's hands, holding two fingers on the inside of her wrist, not entirely sure what this was suppose to accomplish seeing as the people on T.V used words too big for her to understand she just stayed like that for a moment. "I killed her! I killed her!" She finally declared, looking around to see if there was anyone to help her, just then hands wrapped around her waist and pulled her to the ground. "Tickle monster!" Abby yelled, pinning the girl to the ground, cautious to not hurt her she began tickling her starting at her ribs and then under her chin and finally under her arms. "Stop! Stop! Don't! Stop!" Hannah managed through her laughter, tears building up in her eyes, "What was that…don't stop? Okay!" Abby proceeded her assault on the girl until larger hands wrapped around her and pulled her off the girl, she saw Hannah smile goofily before looking over her shoulder.

"Gibbs! You scared me!" Placing her on the ground he watched as she helped up Hannah, "I told you to take Hannah out for some ice cream." He stated blankly, getting two cocky smiles in return, "Yea…that's what were doing." Hannah nodded in Abby's defense, "You've been gone two hours!" Both Hannah and Abby winced at the volume of his voice; Hannah unconsciously clung to Abby's side, Abby reached over and grabbed Gibb's wrist, puling his arm towards her until she could see the clock, "Wow…sorry boss man, we must have got distracted… right Han?" The girl looked up at Gibbs then at Abby finally she simply nodded, not sure if he was mad or just joking around. "And You guys don't even have coats, your gunna catch a cold." She looked up at Abby the same goofy smile on her face, "She has my coat!" Hannah said pointing to Abby who was still clutching the girls coat in her arms, Abby's mouth dropped open, finally pointing at the girl, "While I had to chase her three blocks to try and get her to wear it!" Hannah narrowed her eyes mockingly, "She made me think she was dead…then tickled me!" Abby had to admit she had no comeback, seeing as Gibbs saw the rest of it.

"Abby give Hannah her coat back, and here-" Gibbs struggled out of his coat while Abby handed Hannah her pink coat making sure she put it on and zipped it up, looking back at Gibbs she shook her head, "No Gibbs, now you don't have a coat!" She protested as he wrapped the coat around her shoulders, knowing their was no way to get him to change his mind. "Common, lets go back." Gibbs offered, turning around to start walking back to the NCIS building, quickly noticing that neither Hannah nor Abby were by his side. "Ice cream!" The girls yelled in unison, smiling at each other then looking at Gibbs pleadingly, he looked back at them trying to stare them down, knowing he was dealing with two chicks that couldn't be intimidated easily. "Fine you two go for ice cream but you got an hour." He finally said sternly, confused when they shook their heads, "Your coming with us boss man." Quickly he shook his head no.

"Common Gibbs!" Abby pleaded taking Hannah's lead and she ran forward and grabbing his sleeve, "Please! Please! Please! Please!" They repeated over and over, each time getting louder, Gibbs looked around and noted the people starting to stare and a few stared snickering, "Grr…Fine." He said reluctantly, Hannah squealed and jumped into his arms, Abby smiled at them, realizing how alike Hannah and Gibbs were, not just in physical features but also mentally, also noting how good of a father Gibbs would make. Hanna grabbed Abby's hand and pulled her with them snapping Abby out of her thoughts, "I scream! You scream! We all scream for ice cream!" Hanna chanted the whole way to the ice cream parlor. Abby had to admit it was cute the first few times but four blocks of it was more than enough.

Standing at the counter Abby held up Hannah to see all the ice cream flavors while Gibbs ordered what they pointed at plus one vanilla ice cream cone for himself, finding an empty table Hannah slid in one side and placed her coat beside her forcing Gibbs and Abby to sit together. Hesitantly Abby slid into the bench and then Gibbs, placing a bowl of almost every flavor in front of Hannah then an even bigger bowl in front of Abby, watching in amassment as they devoured the mountain of ice cream. He barley finished a spoon of his chocolate ice cream when he heard Abby's spoon hit the table, he stared at her from the corner of his eye and knew what she was looking at. Sighing he slid his ice cream over to Abby whose smile grew wider, "Thanks Boss Man!" Hannah looked up at Gibbs in a full out pout, ice cream covered her mouth, "Sweetie your not even done your first bowl…" Narrowing her eyes she dug into her ice cream at almost double the speed from before, stopping within minutes and sliding her bowl to Abby who happily accepted.

Abby stacked the three bowls and licked her lips, "Any one for seconds?" She asked, getting wide eyed stares from both Hannah and Gibbs, laughing she playfully hit her stomach, "My stomach is a bottomless pit!" She declared loudly enough for the older couple in the booth ahead of them to hear, she noticed them snickering.

Gibbs slid out first then Abby who walked over to Hannah and took her hand, "Were going to the bathroom." He looked in their direction and nodded, watching them closely as they left, he hadn't known how good Abby was with kids until now.

Abby picked up Hannah and placed her on the counter next to one of the sinks, she wet a paper towel and wiped at Hannah's face, but she put her hand on Abby's, "I'm five years old…I can wash my own face." Abby let her take the paper towel and watched with a smile on her face as she tried to get the sticky ice cream off her face. "See!" Hannah jumped off the counter, and did a little spin on her toes, letting her hair twist around her. "You think your so cute don't you." Abby said with the biggest smile on her face, Hannah stopped spinning and looked at her confusedly, "you think I'm cute…" She stated as Abby picked her up and carried her out of the washroom, Hannah the whole way was trying to inform Abby that she had legs and could walk but she wasn't listening.

She did however note when the small girl went completely still in her arms, pulling her self to Abby's ear minutes later she whispered something, Abby placed Hannah down and looked at her strangely, but nodded making her way to Gibbs, "Move to the right…" She said loudly enough to be heard by only Gibbs, he hesitantly did so and waited. The older woman from booth ahead of them was walking towards where Gibbs had been when a small boy ran into her, shoving her towards Gibbs who caught her gracefully, she had dropped a glass of water that she had been holding, the glass shattering on the ground where Gibbs had been standing moments before. The lady in a state of shock thanked Gibbs and went back to her husband, Hannah had reached out and grabbed Abby's arm. Abby stared down at Hannah in amassment and Gibbs stared at Abby confusedly. "That was…Sweet!" Abby finally declared.

Hannah had fell asleep on Abby's futon and there she still was, Gibb's coat covering her, Tony had come down to visit and him and Abby swapped theories about Hannah and the incident at the ice cream parlor, concluding that there was only one explanation, she was physic. McGee had tired to convince them that there was so such thing, earning a slap on the head from both Tony and Abby simultaneously. After a while everyone had left, leaving Abby alone in her lab with Hannah still fast asleep, she couldn't play her music at risk of waking up Hannah so she suffered the silence. Slowly getting bored with the lack of evidence she had received during the day she picked up Hannah's scrap book that was left by her computer, flipping it open she once again saw the picture of the person in the bed, whom Hannah had said was her friend that got really sick, but recuperated. She then flipped the page, placing the book down, she covered her mouth.

On the page their was a neatly drawn picture of a coffin with what seemed like roses placed on it, in the corner it was initialed K.T, before a cross was drawn though the letters, quickly Abby flipped the page and looked at the upper right corner, noticing the initials T.D with only one line though it. Abby looked over at Hannah who snuggled deeper into the futon, wondering where she got the ideas for her pictures, and how she knew about what would happen in the ice cream parlor, leaving Abby to question how stupid her and Tony's theory was, cause at the moment it wasn't seeming to far off.

A/N: As always please review, good and bad are welcome…just tell me what you think, I'm going a weekend completely computer less, so when I come back on Sunday I'm hoping to see some reviews, cause they make me smile!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hannah is a mystery to me still (for the most part) I promise to try and reveal more about her past and family in this and the next chapters. I will attempt to write/update this story faster than my other two, simply cause this one is going to end up being longer than the other two, and I kinda like this one better. So here you go remember to review, I love reviews, for those of you who read/review my story I promise to start reading and reviewing yours as of this weekend, cause I've been extraordinarily busy but I have a weekend to just vegg out now, so if you review I will.

Don't Fear the Reaper

Chapter Three

Abby glanced nervously at Hannah who was just now beginning to wake up, the small figure slid her legs over the side of the futon and sat strait up, rubbing her eyes with her small hands and letting a tiny but adorable yawn escape. Without thinking Abby slammed the scrap book closed and just stared at Hannah as she slowly went though the ritual of waking herself up, as Hannah became awake enough to open her eyes Abby shifted her gaze to the floor in front of her, not sure if she had been caught staring.

"Abby?" Hannah questioned, stepping right into Abby's sight, her eyes glazing over as Abby turned away to not look at her, "Are you made at me?" Standing her ground Abby clenched her fists together, "My mommy was mad at me too, before she left with Hayden." The girl said surprisingly calm, causing Abby to shift on her heels, wanting to ask who Hayden was, or even who her mother was but not sure why she held back, "You know she still loves you, even though she was mad at you, she still loves you…my mom was the same." Abby said knowingly, not sure why she was trying to sympathize with someone she didn't even understand.

"Common, I'm taking you to see Ducky." Abby stated blankly, reaching out for Hannah's hand and walking her to autopsy, knowing that Hannah couldn't go in she stood at the door and waved Ducky down. "Hey Ducky, want to do me a favor?" Abby said looking up at him with a full on pout, she knew that he wasn't looking at her though, he was staring at Hannah, "Anything for you my dear Abigail, and who is this sweet heart accompanying you today?" Abby watched in amusement as Hannah turned a deep shade of red and tried hiding behind her, "This my dear Ducky is Hannah, and she is all yours for the rest of the afternoon." Before getting a reply she gently edged Hannah towards the older man. Glancing up at Ducky and keeping his stare for a moment before smiling sweetly, saying goodbye to Hannah and leaving.

"Hey Boss Man, I need you down her…now." Abby paused for a moment listening to his voice on the receiver, "Nope, not case related but equally important." She did a good job of making it sound urgent when in reality she wasn't even sure what she would say when he got down there. Crossing her lab, she suddenly found herself fidgety, finally taking a seat in front of her computer she noticed the note book that held all of Hannah's drawings and quickly grabbed it, ripping out a page and shoving it into her pocket before placing the book in the exact position it had been in before.

"Hey Abs?" She spun sharply on her heels and stared a Gibbs, "Hi." Mumbling under her breath she signaled for him to pull up a chair and he did so. She opened her mouth and then closed it, not sure what to say and how to say it. "You okay Abs-"

"Who is she?" Abby finally blurted out, looking strait ahead of her, not once glancing over at Gibbs, but without seeing him she knew he was smiling, "Who is who?" He questioned jokingly, causing Abby to snap her head in his direction, "You know who." The look on her face and the tone of her voice proved to him that she wasn't joking around, he suddenly grew more serious. "Gibbs you brought her here and left her with me without telling me a thing about her, I've looked after her gladly and she grew on me but I don't know a thing about her, but I know you do, because…" She stopped suddenly and looked at him, then glanced around the room and finally set her stare on her lap, "Because when your around her you have this look in your eyes… Something bad happened to that little girl and I don't know about it, does she even know?"

Through out Abby's entire interrogation he remained silent, his face empty of all emotions, "Hannah's mother is a friend, I'm taking care of Hannah for her while she's out on a business trip-" Abby slammed her hands down, whipping her head towards him again obviously upset, "Don't you dare lie to me Gibbs, that's not what's going on, you know it, I know it, everyone knows it!" Her voice was cold as ice as she spoke, both knowing that it was only because he lied to her that she was pissed.

"Hannah, is- her mother is gone for a while, and she asked me to watch her girl, I couldn't say no." Abby rolled her eyes, "What ever, if your going to keep lying this conversation is over." She gave him a long stare and finally stood up pushing her chair back in the process, walking behind him, he tried to look at her but she was standing directly in his blind spot, finally after feeling a sharp pain he got up and looked at her apologetically, "You know I'd tell if I could." He said sadly and left, leaving Abby alone in her lab. She stood steady for a moment then brought her hand in front of her and unclenched her fist, revealing a single silver hair, a smile grew on her face, "You know I'll find out anyway…" She mumbled to herself.

"Hey Duck, where's the brat?" She asked casually, leaning against one of the cold metal tables, "Hannah is with Jethro, picked her up an hour ago." Abby nodded, not really listening but giving the allusion that she was, "Okay Ducky, see you tomorrow." She crossed autopsy and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, and just as she was out the door she felt a hand on her shoulder, "I really shouldn't be doing you favors like this Abigail." He handed her a bag with a single blonde hair in it, Abby took it happily, "You know something's are better left unknown." He stated, causing a sad smile to grow on Abby's red lips, "Not this one Ducky." She leaned in and kissed his cheek one more time and they parted.

Abby placed the two hairs in one of her machines and sat uneasily in her chair, hating the wait the most, but this time was different, this time she already knew what the computer would say, she just hated that Gibbs wouldn't be the one to tell her. Unless on the off chance she was wrong, which she figured was a very very small chance, tomorrow would be interesting.

A/N: Okay well, not a lot more into Hannah's background but next chapter I promise I will reveal more, also Abby and Gibbs will have an argument and he still refuses to spill about Hannah. Oh and for those of you who didn't pick up on my subtle clues Abby ran a DNA test on Hannah and Gibbs to see if they were related, sorry if I didn't make that clear enough. R&R, the more reviews the quicker I work and the quicker I post so if you read this review weather you liked it or not.

A little tid bit from the next chapter hopfully to motivate you to review…hint hint

_"Tony please don't! Its private for a reason!" Tony responded by laughing as he pushed the button to turn the monitor on receiving an angry groan from Abby, as she caught him in a head lock she attempted to turn off the computer unsuccessfully. As the computer warmed up Abby struggled to get Tony out of the room but froze when she felt him go limp, watching the smile on his face disappear she whipped her head to the monitor, "I can explain!"_

LOL stupid question for anyone who wants to answer, okay over the weekend I dyed my hair dark brown and bleached it underneath, and sometime this week or next I'm dying the bleached part some color I have it narrowed down to, Blue (like royal blue), Hot pink, Lime green, or Purple…any suggestions or even different colors, anything's possible.


	4. Chapter 4 pt 1

Don't fear the reaper

Chapter 4 part one.

Abby walked into her lab and headed strait for her computer, turning on the monitor and waiting impatiently for it to warm up, "Hey Abs." Abby turned off the computer monitor and spun around in one swift motion, forcing a smile, "Hey Tony, that for me?" She pointed to the CAF-POW in his hands, watching him closely as he took a long sip and handed it to her a smile grew on her face, "Now it is." He leaned to stare over her shoulder, looking at the blank computer screen, "What'cha doing?" He nodded his head towards the computer and noticed Abby tense, "Must have been pretty secret for you to close it so fast." Abby put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from getting near the computer but before she knew it Tony was behind her and directly by the computer.

"Tony please don't! Its private for a reason!" Tony responded by laughing as he pushed the button to turn the monitor on receiving an angry groan from Abby, as she caught him in a head lock she attempted to turn off the computer unsuccessfully. As the computer warmed up Abby struggled to get Tony out of the room but froze when she felt him go limp, watching the smile on his face disappear she whipped her head to the monitor, "I can explain!"

"Explain why you have a collage of Gibbs' pictures as your background, do I want to know." He questioned, Abby smiled widely, trying unsuccessfully to stifle a laugh, "What can I say Tony, its his silver hair, too hot for words." Tony stuck out his tongue and made a funny face.

"What's too hot for words?" Abby and Tony spun around and stared wide eyed at Gibbs, both glancing at each other, before Abby leaped back to turn off the monitor once again, "Gibbs, Abby and I were just talking about-" Before he could get out another word Abby had him in a head lock again and her free hand was over his mouth, they struggled playfully for a while until Gibbs pulled Abby off of the younger agent and nonchalantly slapped Tony across the head, "Do I need to get a babysitter for you two?" He asked seriously, Abby and Tony both saluted him mockingly "No Sir!" They said in unison getting a confused glare from Gibbs before he disappeared, Abby looked over at Tony and smiled innocently when he rolled his eyes she punched his arm playfully and watched him leave in a sort of confused daze.

Sitting down in front of her computer she sighed, "That was too close Abs." She mumbled to herself, not even sure why she wanted to hide the results from Tony, she knew he wouldn't tell anyone especially not Gibbs and she was probably going to end up telling him one way or another but somehow she just wanted this for herself, something that she had on Gibbs that no one else did. Sighing heavily again she reached forward and turned on the monitor, removing the background of Gibbs she had put up somehow knowing something was going to happen and stared blankly at the computer screen, her mouth slightly ajar.

A comforting hand landed on her shoulder and she instantly turned into the body, knowing it was Ducky. "Was it worth it?" She looked up at him confused, her dark eyes glazed over, "Do you feel better knowing the truth Abigail?" If anyone else would have said it to her she would have taken it offensively but this was Ducky and he'd never do anything to hurt anyone, she hesitantly shook her head, "Why didn't he just tell me Duck?" A sad smile grew on the older mans face, "The same reason he didn't tell me." Abby knew instantly that Gibbs had never spoken a word of this to him, she also realized then that she wasn't the only one left in the dark and she wasn't the only one upset about it, but Ducky ignored it knowing Gibbs would come around eventually.

Before he left he assured Abby that Gibbs had his reasons, knowing the whole time it would be impossible for her to let it go, he left knowing something big was going to happen and it was going to happen soon.

Abby spun in her chair anxiously, thinking about the piece of paper in her hands that indeed proved Hannah was Gibb's daughter, sighed heavily a few times she crumpled up the paper and prepared to toss it into the garbage when she heard a small voice from the doors, quickly she shoved the paper in her pocket and spun around. "Hannah? Are you okay?" She asked suddenly the anger and confusion that had plagued her was gone, all that mattered was the girl standing in her lab, almost in tears. As she advanced towards the girl she seemed to be looking strait through Abby, a single tear running down her cheek as her breath became rigid and a whimper escaped her throat.

Spinning her head sharply Abby stared at the exact spot Hannah had been staring to find nothing there, her breath was almost matching the small girls as she swept Hannah up in her arms and carried her into the elevator. "Hannah…what happened. What did you see?" Shaking her head the girl clung to Abby her voice hoarse, "They're closer! Abby they want you!" After feeling a chill go down her spine at the girls words she let Hannah to the ground but still held her close. "It's okay Hannah, they wont get me…or you." Abby noted the hesitation in her stare as the elevator doors opened, the entire room seemed deserted but Abby knew everyone was just working.

She pulled Hannah gently to Gibb's desk finding it empty she took a seat with Hannah on her lap. "See Hannah, every things okay. Gibbs will be back soon and he can take you to his house and then I'll go home and tomorrow-" Her entire body tensed, but quickly relaxed as she reached over Hannah and grabbed the ringing phone, trying to hide the smile that played across her lips as she stared at the small girl, her expression priceless.

"Hello, Agent Gibb's Office." She paused for a moment listening to the voice on the other end of the phone, "No I'm sorry agent Gibbs isn't here, but I can give him a message if you like." Slowly her hand searched for a pen and paper, giving up on the paper she rolled up her sleeve to write on her arm. Nodding hesitantly she wrote down what the lady had said and hung up the phone. "Who was it?" Hannah questioned suddenly, her voice held its childish tone again. Abby quickly rolling down her sleeve smiled at Hannah, "No one important, just some work stuff." Hannah closed her piercing blue eyes and cringed, "I don't like work stuff." She said and stuck out her tongue, Abby forced a smile and ran her hand over Hannah's silky blonde hair, "Yea…I don't like work stuff either."

Hannah had moved to Tony's chair and Abby still sat leaned back in Gibb's chair waiting for them to get back from what she assumed would be a crime scene. "Abbbbyyyy? When is Gibbs getting back?" Hannah yelled across to Abby, who opened her mouth to say something but was cut off, "Right now." A familiar voice called, they both turned to see Gibbs walking towards them, an out of breath Tony just behind him. Abby stood up sharply and walked in front of them, placing a firm hand on Gibbs chest, "Tony take Hannah out to supper. I gotta talk to Gibbs," Glancing at Tony she noted the confused look and turned her stare into a glare, "Now." He nodded and went to Hannah, Abby roughly turned to Gibbs and pushed him backwards grabbing his arm and pulling him with her as she walked towards the elevator.

The second the elevator closed Gibbs confused look went away, "Abs what are you doing? Have you lost it-" She rolled up her sleeve and held her arm out in front of him, watching the emotions cross his face as he read the message she had wrote just a few minutes ago. "Oh…" Was all Gibbs said, not looking at Abby as she took her arm back and roughly pulled down her sleeve, "Oh." Abby muttered back, her voice coated with attitude.

TBC…

A/N: Okay so this is the first part of a two part chapter. And I apologize for the LONG wait. I actually kinda forgot about it, but I'll be back to updating regularly now, hopefully. So like always tell me what you think.


End file.
